Lots of Love and Christmas Cheer
by fergus80
Summary: Swan-Jones Family Fluff on Christmas Eve. Part 5 of my Love is Strength Verse


The house was all decorated in white Christmas lights on the outside, but the big tree inside was all multicolored lights. Decorated in beautiful red bulbs and bows, stringed popcorn garland around it, a big bright start at the top, along with homemade ornaments. His personal favorites the little handprints made to look like reindeer.

Killian's eyes wandered from the tree in the windowed nook over to the fireplace in front of the couch he was on. Six stockings hung on little silver hooks over the mantle in front of the warm glow of the fire. The smallest sock with paw prints, was for Lady, already stuffed with raw hide, squeak toys and a new ball. She was the newest addition to the family, an adorable cocker spaniel puppy that Emma and Henry had instantly said had to be named Lady. He didn't get it, until they made him sit down and watch the movie. Of course everyone, human or animal, had to be from a fairy tale or disney movie in this town.

There were two medium socks, mainly red and white, with their names in green, Emma and his. He wasn't sure what he would get this year, but he knew what Emma would. He smiled thinking of the little gifts already wrapped and hidden away.

Henry's stocking was by far the biggest. He had of course picked it out himself, and was looking forward to see what it would be filled with tomorrow morning. Emma had warned him that bigger wasn't always better. "I seem to remember you saying…" He was cut off with a glare from her, and he shut himself up rather quickly. Emma had a couple hilarious gifts planned to take up most of the space in that enormous stocking. And Killian couldn't wait to see Henry's face, or hear Emma say, "I told you so."

That left the last two socks, Charles and Leia's. He smiled, the twins were finally old enough to really understand christmas. They were the ones who helped to make the popcorn garland, even though they ate more than they strung. They now understood who Santa Claus was, well at least in this realm. Swan insisted that he would never tell the twins the story of the Santa Claus from his own realm. Another bloody demon of a man.

That's when the twins came running through the room, with Henry right behind them making monster sounds, Lady on his heels tail wagging at the game. They ran around the couch he was on. The twins crawling under his legs propped on the coffee table, Henry jumping over, Lady running under then.

Killian watched them, turning his head to see his beautiful wife standing against the door frame to the room with a smile. Her happy green eyes met his blue, and he gave her a huge smile. Trying to convey with a look, just how full of love and happiness his heart was. His life perfect. His hook motioned for her to come over and he opened his arms.

Emma smiled and padded over in fluffy candy cane socks, zig zagging through the chase still going on in the living room, full of giggles and laughing. She plopped down on the couch next to him, and rested her head against his sweater covered chest. His arms came around her, holding her close, as their eyes followed their brude around the room.

On the eighth or ninth lap, Lady had enough, and jumped up onto the couch and snuggled into their laps. Not long later, Henry dropped to his knees and rolled onto his back, taking deep breaths.

"So the monster has given up lad?" Killian joked.

Henry smiled, "The monster is just resting and thinking of a new attack plan."

But he didn't have long to think as the twins pounced on him, "We got you!" they yelled, as they started tickling Henry. All of them laughing and giggling.

Emma looked up at the clock, it was almost nine, and the twins needed to go to bed. "Alright. Let your brother up. It's time for bed."

"Awhhh…" Henry whined, his face red from laughing.

"Momma… do we have to?" Charlie asked with his bright blue eyes in a puppy dog look.

She looked to her husband, and he gave her the same one back. She pointed at Killian, "That's not fair." He winked at her.

"Mommy, just a little longer, it's Kwistmas," Leia begged, her dark locks bouncing as she did on her little feet.

"You have to go to bed, or Santa won't come," she said her hand reaching out to ruffle the blonde hair on her sons little head. Her daughter trying to do the same puppy dog eyes as her brother, but this time a deep jade staring back at her. Emma looked to Killian for help.

He smiled, and got off the couch, "Okay. Listen to your mother. Time for bed." They both pouted at him, and he sighed, "But… I'll read you a story."

Emma kissed each of her little monsters and then stood back up and whispered, "Push-over," into his ear as she pushed him out the room as the twins were cheering. Charlie took hold of his hand, while Leia held onto his hook as they pulled him up the stairs. Lady right on their heels behind them.

Killian looked over his shoulder at his wife, "If you don't see me in thirty minutes, I've been captured, come save me."

She just laughed and went to Henry who was still laying on the floor, and nudged him with her foot. He looked up at her, "I don't have to go to bed yet, do I?"

"Nope, you just have to help us drag the presents out for the twins and get them under the tree."

He sat up quickly, "Can I put mine there too?"

Emma laughed, "No way." Henry tried to give her his own puppy dog eyes, and she looked away, "Oh no you don't. Not going to work."

Henry and Emma brought out most of the twins gifts. Henry put them under the tree, as Emma filled the stockings. She heard footsteps on the stairs and looked around the corner and and smiled at Killian walking down.

"Sound asleep," he told her as he walked over to the plate of cookies they had setting out for Santa, taking one. He looked around, "Hey. I wanted to help."

Emma grabbed a cookie from the plate too, "There are still some gifts left to put out, and all of those for Henry." Henry crawled out from under the tree and walked over, grabbing the last two cookies. He took two bites out of one and put it back on the plate. "Hey kid, you don't put it back."

Her son rolled his eyes, "Mom everyone knows that you have to leave one with bites taken out. So that the kids know Santa was here."

Killian laughed, "Good one lad." He ruffled Henry's hair, the boy trying to get away, but held a smile on his face. "How about you head up to bed, stay in the room, and allow your mother and me-self to get all the gifts out."

Henry sighed, but agreed. He gave a hug to his mom, and quick one to Killian and trudged up the stairs to the third floor. He loved having the finished attic all to himself. He especially loved all the soundproofing he did to the floor over his parents room.

Emma and Killian pulled out all the rest of the presents for the twins and Henry. Killian placed them under the tree, while Emma once again filled Henry's sock.

Killian got up from the floor and dusted himself off. He grabbed Emma's sock from the fire place, and she laughed as he acted as if he was trying to be sly about it, but not really being at all. She giggled as he walked out of the room.

She took the opportunity to take his as well, and with a wave of her hand the gifts to put inside the sock and around the tree were in front of her. Emma knew she couldn't keep them in the house with her pirate of a husband. Once the sock was filled, She hung it back up, and then went to put all the other gifts but one under the tree. She left a small box, wrapped in red foil on the coffee table.

Emma walked into the kitchen to make some cocoa and waited for her husband to return. When she was walking back to living room with the two mugs in her hands, he was already in there hanging up her filled stocking.

He then moved to put her presents under the tree, as she put his mug on the coffee table and she sat down. "So same tradition as before? One early tonight?" She nodded and he brought over one of her presents and sat it on the table next to his mug, and then picked up his own cocoa and sat next to her. His hooked arm going over her shoulder.

She leaned into his side, and curled her feet under her. She waved her hand and the radio started to play some soft Christmas music. Killian leaned over and kissed the top of her head, as he moved to set his feet on the table.

They just watched the fire, listened to the music, hugged each other close, enjoying their cocoa. Being happy together. Once they were done with their drinks, Emma took his mug and set them both on the table. She grabbed both gifts and looked at him, biting her lip, "Can I open mine first?"

Killian laughed, "Can't wait to see, love?" She had ulterior motives, but what he said was true so she nodded her head, which earned her a laugh. "Then go ahead…"

She obliterated the green paper, and then opened the small flat box. She gasped when she saw the bracelet inside. Her fingers lightly trailing over it. It was beautiful. It had two adult swans with three little ducklings between them, the body of each swan contained the birthstone of each one of them. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "Help me?" She asked.

Between his hand and her other one she got it on her wrist. Her fingers trailed over it one more time, and then she turned to him and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him.

He returned the kiss, pulling her closer. Then he leaned back and she chased after his lips, he couldn't deny her and kissed her again. They both pulled apart, and he smiled into her tear streak face. His hand came up to brush them away. "So I take it you like it."

"It's beautiful," and then a thought occurred to her, "Where did you get it?"

That wasn't the question he expected, "Why?"

"Ummm," she smiled then shook her head. "No reason." She picked up the box she had for him and handed it to him, "It's not something…"

He could see the worry on her face, he sat the gift on his lap and he cupped the side of her face. "Emma, love, don't worry about it. I'm sure I'll love it."

She bit her lip again as he picked up the gift and started to tear away the red paper. He crunched it into a ball and they it on the table next to her discarded wrapping. He opened the box, and for a moment his mind stopped. Then the gears started working almost in slow motion. It was a round christmas ornament, that looked like a wreath. The center was meant for a picture, but there was no picture. At the bottom it said, "Baby's First Christmas" and then the year, which was next year.

Then it hit him, he quickly looked at Emma. She was still biting her lip, looking worried, tears still in her eyes. "Are you..?" She gave a small nod. His hand quickly put his gift on the table, and then dragged her back to him, his lips finding hers in an instant. His hand moved from cupping her head, to trail down her side and then rest on her currently flat stomach.

She giggled and pulled back just a little to look into his eyes, that were also a little damp. "I take it you are happy about this…"

"Bloody brilliant gift swan." He smiled, and quickly kissed her again, Then he looked at her bracelet and laughed, "And yes, we can add another little duckling to the bracelet once we know what month they will be born." She smiled and then it really hit him, "You're making me a father… again."

"You sure you can handle me pregnant again?"

He smiled, "I think you forget, that I loved you pregnant, Swan." She smiled. That was an understatement. When she was pregnant with the twins, it was like his hand would never leave her stomach. "You are always so beautiful love. But when you are swollen with my child, you are an absolute goddess."

His hand and hook traveled up her sides, grazing her breast, "Not to mention how much fuller your bosom gets as well." He gave her a saucy smile, and she laughed. "And if you are as insatiable as last time…" She pushed at his chest, and he laughed. She laughed too. But he continued, "But then again… you are always insatiable…"

"When it comes to you… I may never get enough." She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in.

"I'll hold you to that love." He kissed her, and then looked her in the eye once again, a large smile on his face. "Merry Christmas, Emma."

She smiled back, "Merry Christmas, Killian." She then pulled him in for another kiss, and then, "How about we go to bed…" He didn't even say a word. He stood quickly and then pulled her into his arms, and in an instant was carrying her bridal style up to their bedroom. Ready to celebrate the rest of the night together.


End file.
